Algo más que obvio
by Akatsuki Kou
Summary: Si, es obvio que te deseo, el calor de tu cuerpo y tus labios devorando los míos, pero tu sabes que estono es lo correcto, lo saber ¿verdad Fuji? TezukaXFUji


**Algo más que obvio**

_Muchas veces quise alejarme de tu persona, y eso era por el simple hecho de que nunca demostrabas realmente lo que eras. Tantas veces quise alejarme que ya ahora perdí la cuenta de los intentos fallidos que obtuve._

La practica ha terminado – ordeno el capital del equipo del Seigaku – procuren cuidarse de las lesiones, eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

A simple vista, todo parecía completamente normal, ellos tan solo eran un grupo de jóvenes aficionados al tenis, era tanto su amor por este deporte, que los había convertido en unos excelentes jugadores capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier jugador de tenis profesional.

Sus compañeros no eran malas personas, al contrario, eran realmente amables, más de alguno tenía alguna maña en especial, pero al menos era una característica que hacía la diferencia de los otros, excepto uno.

Así era, una sola persona era la cual él ignoraba por completo como era, cuales eran sus intenciones y porque al jugar tenis, siempre perdía a propósito en contra de él. Su nombre era _Fuji Syusuke _

_Ignoraba por completo tu obsesión hacia __mí, ya que siempre aparentabas ser alguien quien yo sabia que no eras, tu corazón era tan oscuro como la noche, sabia que probablemente ibas a resultar peligroso, pero aún así, continué con mi juego, aquel de querer acercarme a ti._

Nos vemos mañana, Tezuka – se despidió el vicecapitan del equipo, dejándolo completamente solo.

Se había demorado en cambiarse, puesto que el fue el que se hizo cargo de los últimos tramites que se necesitaban para el torneo.

Pensaba que estaba completamente solo, por lo que decidió cambiar la ropa inmediatamente. Antes de que pudiera siquiera bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, sintió la presencia de alguien, era él, Fuji, lo estaba observando con esa mirada tan cautivante que a su vez lo hacía sentirse culpable. SI, culpable de sentir aquellos sentimientos hacia él, hacia un hombre, un hombre igual a él.

Sabía que esa relación no podía existir, ya que tenía que seguir el ejemplo de una familia tradicional, era obvio que su madre y su abuelo desearían verlo casado con una buena mujer, y criar a sus hermosos hijos, claro ese era el futuro que tenían planeado para Tezuka Kuminitsu, y así debía ser.

Entonces, ¿Por qué?, ¿Porque se quedaba perdido en su mirada?, ¿por que cada vez que sentía su presencia y olía su aroma, su estomago y todo su ser se revolvía por completo?

_Sabías lo que yo sentía por ti, y aún así no dijiste nada. Dejaste que continuara creyéndote, encadenaste por completo mi cuerpo, y me privaste de toda libertad para sentir otros sentimientos hacia cualquiera mujer que se acercara a mí._

- Fuji, ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

- Nada en especial, estaba esperándote… te has demorado bastante – respondió el ojiazul cerrando la puerta de aquel camarín, quedando solos en aquel lugar, quien amenazaba con convertirse en un testigo oculto de lo que pasaría en ese momento

- ¿Esperándome?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Necesitas algo de mí? – preguntó Tezuka

- Si, realmente necesito algo, pero no se si sea de ti… o sea… - titubeó por un momento Fuji pero abriendo sus ojos dijo firmemente – Te necesito a ti.

- ¿a mi? – Preguntó confundido Tezuka - ¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo.

Fuji comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia a él hablando de una manera provocadora

Así es Tezuka, sabes lo que siento, sabes que es lo que exactamente quiero – pero Tezuka de manera cortante y con su tono de voz estricto respondió

No tengo la menor idea de lo que quieres decir, si no puedes explicarte, será mejor que te vayas a casa, ya es tarde.

Pero esta vez, antes de hablar Fuji solo se limitó a tomar por el pecho a su capitán y acercando sus labios los posó en el cuello de Tezuka, y de manera provocativa lo besó hasta su oído, al llegar a aquel lugar le susurró.

- ¿Con esto me explico mejor?

_Sentía como el veneno del placer recorría mi cuerpo, por mas que mi mente me dijiera "estás mal, tu no puedes desearlo, no debes" __yo me quedaba perplejo y mientras yo estaba imposibilitado de moverme, tu continuabas besándome._

_Debo reconocerlo, te deseaba rotundamente, dejé incluso que continuaras acariciando mi piel, tus labios apoderándose de los míos, me sentía seguro, pensé que en ese momento no corría peligro alguno, pues ignoraba por completo tu traición, ignoraba que hacer, solo quería seguir mi instinto en ese momento, aquel de hacerte mío completamente._

De golpe, Tezuka reaccionó, separó el cuerpo de Fuji del suyo y sintiendo como sus mejillas le ardían por aquel calor producido le dijo

- ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, Fuji? Tú no puedes…. – pero fue interrumpido por un Fuji realmente molesto

- ¿No puedo que?, No puedo fingir igual que tú? , yo al menos reconozco lo que siento, pero ¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptarlo, Tezuka?

- ¿Aceptar que? – preguntó Tezuka de modo cortante

- Que me deseas – respondió Fuji sin rodeos

- Eso es mentira, Fuji por favor, soy un hombre, igual que tu… esto… no es lo correcto

- Por favor, quieres dejar de ser el "señor correcto" Tezuka mírate, estas tan acalorado y aún as me dices que no te gustó

- No es algo de gustos, Fuji, tú lo sabes bien, esto no puede ser, de parte de ninguno de los dos - al terminar de hablar, Tezuka recogió su bolso donde guardaba su raqueta y abrió la puerta de golpe, pero antes Fuji le preguntó

- Respóndeme solo una cosa, Tezuka

- ¿Que cosa?

- ¿Realmente no me deseas como yo a ti?

- Ya te lo dije Fuji – respondió Tezuka marchándose – No se trata de gustos, se trata de hacer bien las cosas.

Bueno después de cómo 3 años sin escribir nada, me volvió de pronto la inspiración, debo pedir disculpas a toda la gente que deje con las ganas de leer mis historias, bueno espero que ahora disfruten esta.

Realmente no se si la voy a continuar, igual tengo una idea media loka en cabeza y me gustaría poder continuarla, pero eso lo veremos más adelante.

Como adoro esta pareja, volvi a escribir sobre ellos, espero que les guste, es cortita eso si :P pero algo es algo

Muchas gracias

Cuidence todo

Nos leeremos para la proxima

Bai bai :D


End file.
